Amethyst
by NorthWest9
Summary: Everyone thought the Lestrange line died with Bellatrix, and that was exactly how it should have been. Candace spent years blending into the background, but now as the new Head Girl, James Potter will do anything to figure out exactly who she is and why someone with an arse that fit managed to sneak past him all these years.
1. Chapter 1

Amethyst

Chapter One

"How in the flying _FUCK_ did James fucking Potter make Head fucking Boy?! There's gotta be a fucking law against it, I fucking swear to God!"

James smirked as he heard the feminine voice break out in profanities all down the corridor of the train as he slowed down to listen to her on his way up. He couldn't help but laugh. James Sirius Potter was an exceptional student despite popular disbelief, he was Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, he kept a solid E average in every class as well as being uncannily popular throughout Hogwarts. He wasn't overly surprised when he made Head Boy, his parents were incredibly proud, where as his cousin and best friend Fred had merely laughed at the notion. James figured it was just because the staff and professors at Hogwarts hoped it would calm his pranking antics, but he didn't plan on changing a bit. "It's McGonnagal, she's finally gone bonkers... Fucking James Potter..."

Finally making it to the compartment with the open door, he leaned against the door frame where he was meant to meet up with the Head Girl fifteen minutes prior and just watched her pace back and forth complaining to what he assumed to be one of her friends. He figured he'd be in right shit for being late, usually Ravenclaws got the position of Head Boy and Girl, but he didn't recognize the girl's name on the piece of parchment he'd received... not that he remembered it now. But he knew almost every Ravenclaw girl in his year. Smirking, James' eyes instinctively raked over her surprisingly fit body as he took her physique in with much appreciation. She was just about average height, but way above average form. She had legs that just kept on going, and what had to be one of the greatest asses in Hogwarts no doubt. One day James would have to thank the person that introduced leggings to the female population. How _didn't_ he remember who she was?

"I'm going to assume it's because of my good looks..." James called out as he watched the girl whip around surprised. She was trim, but still had that certain appeal of curves to her that played James just right as he grinned and winked at her. She was a blonde bombshell, with some of the most gorgeous green eyes to die for, and a perfect explosion of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Adorable almost how they littered her face. He had no idea why it was he didn't recognize her. Her tight black pants and fitted top didn't leave much to the imagination but James was more preoccupied with her face now. She had sharp defined features, slightly sun-kissed skin, big bright doe eyes, and pouty lips James imagined would be heaven wrapped around his-

"Well it's about fucking time Potter." he smirked at her potty mouth as the other girl in the compartment giggled before excusing herself quickly without introduction.

"Sorry love... got caught up, you know how it is."

"Jesus Christ..." he smirked again as he listened to her speak. She had a London accent, but something about it was different, almost like she'd taught herself to speak with it. But he didn't question it, something like that wasn't significant. "Well it's pretty fuckin' pointless for you to be here now, I already finished the schedules for the prefects."

"Good to know you've got everything under control. I like that in a woman..." he grinned as she narrowed her eyes at him in a taut glare. Merlin could he get lost in those eyes.

Why didn't he know who she was?

He knew who every fit bird was in Hogwarts.

He'd already dated most of them.

It's true... Fred and him had a list.

 _Maybe she'd been one of Fred's girls then._ James figured as he was pulled from his thoughts by her irritated sigh as he turned his attention back to her. "While I'd love to discuss the riveting details of this years patrol schedule, I'm more concerned with the fact I don't know your name... It's got to be as pretty as you though surely." He offered stepping closer to her as she scoffed and looked back at him.

"I've been in half your classes since third year Potter..."

"No, I would have remembered a pretty bird like you."

"Clearly not as well as I remember a _petty_ asshole like you..." she deadpanned.

James smirked as he followed her out into the hall. "Come on now love, don't be like that..." he smirked as she huffed and continued walking.

"Seriously, a full year of this... I can't do it." He wanted to laugh at her talking to herself.

"Don't fight it sweetheart." he called out as she rounded on him with a glare set into her features. Still he thought she couldn't be more sexy.

"Don't call me sweetheart... We have a meeting with the prefects in ten minutes. When we get there, just sit down, and shut up. Alright?" she demanded as James smirked at her. "Actually, how about you just do that for the rest of the year." he grinned slightly as she rounded and took off again.

He loved himself a challenge.

When they finally made it to the compartment with the prefects, James couldn't help but smirk at the fact they were late. Legs, on the other hand, didn't find it so funny. "Sorry we're late guys, Potter was being an asshole." James grinned at her choice of words, he liked that she didn't hold anything back. But it rattled him that he still had no idea who she was. Looking around the compartment, he recognized some of the prefects. Two of the girls almost swooned when he walked in and James couldn't help but smirk.

All the Potter/Weasley children were known for their looks just as much as they were known for their parents. It was a known fact they were all exceptionally good-looking, and they were all painfully aware of the fact. "Right, so here are the schedule's for the year for patrolling. You'll be going in shifts of two, and it's your job to make sure you show up on time to cover your shift. You deal out punishments as you see fit, and the minute I get a report from anyone involving any kind of discrimination, you're screwed... literally. I won't tolerate inter-house discrimination at all. If you want to change shifts, or can't make it, I totally understand, there were times before when I couldn't make shifts. All that I ask is if you have to switch shifts, do it among each other, and just let us... just let _me_ know okay?" the mystery girl offered as the others nodded. James laughed quietly when she corrected herself to omit him from the process.

She couldn't have been a prefect beforehand... he knew every prefect from having points shaven. How is it he'd managed to skip over her? It seemed highly improbable.

"Excuse me?" one of the prefect boys from Hufflepuff, James thought his name was Jacob, asked as Legs turned to him with a slight smile. "I never got your name, I'm sorry... I-I don't know it." he stuttered out as James smirked at his reaction to the girl's charming smile.

"Candace..." she offered before handing out the schedules. James still didn't recognize the name... though it was a beautiful one at that he decided. "As you all know you'll be expected to lead the students back to your houses following the feast, you'll find your passwords on your schedules. We have to remind you this every year, but _please_ don't share your passwords with students from other houses. I know there's a lot of _inter-house intercourse_ , but really... try to advise students to do it the old fashioned way in an abandoned corridor or something, I really don't want to have to shave points because a Hufflepuff was caught in the Ravenclaw tower for a quick shag. It's a waste of time... besides, it's never fun reporting to the headmaster that the most points were taken this year because kids wanted to have sex. I mean really guys... I'd take the library between the stacks... or you can always hit up the room of requirement."

James was slightly surprised to hear how open Candace was with the hole thing.

"I don't plan on running the school with an iron fist, it's my last year I'd really rather just enjoy it as much as the next person. Try to remember we're all just students, yeah?" she offered as the others around her nodded, some smiling. "But in saying that, I have no problem kicking any ass at any time. So do your jobs. If no one has any questions, you guys are free to go. We should be at the school in about an hour or two." she addressed them as everyone nodded before standing and filing out of the room.

The relationships between students from different houses wasn't nearly as strained as it used to be. It wasn't uncommon for Hufflepuffs to sit at the Gryffindor table with friends for meals... or Ravenclaws to make friends with Slytherins. So James was really surprised he had no idea who she was.

"Look, I don't know why they picked you, or what you hope to get out of this... but just stay out of my way, alright? You can have all the credit you want, but it would probably just be best if you took a back seat and let me take care of everything." James was only half paying attention as his eyes found themselves distracted by the sight of her bending over to pick up a stray schedule. She bent at the hips, displaying her gorgeous arse to him fully as he imagined what it would feel like to have his hands on her hips dragging her to meet him. How it would feel to be buried- "I'm fucking serious Potter!" he sobered up his thoughts immediately as he nodded and offered her the famous grin he and Fred had been using for years now to win over birds.

Shaking her head, James let her push past him as he leaned against the frame of the door and watched her storm off into the next cart.

"Alright James?" a voice called out from behind him as he turned only just enough to recognize Fred Weasley.

"Yea, yea... not bad. Say, you know who that was mate?"

"That's your head girl isn't it?"

"Yeah but I don't even know who she is."

"Not sure how you'd forget a fit arse like that one..."

"Exactly my thoughts dear cousin... exactly my thoughts."

* * *

let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Amethyst

Chapter Two : Candy Girl

* * *

Candace Locksley had learned from a very young age the danger of a name. The fear, and hatred it could strike in people... and the damage it could cause. She knew this, because she had one of the worst names out there, so it had been changed.

To protect her, to protect others.

Just like that, Charlotte Lestrange disappeared... and Candace was born. She was weeks old when Bellatrix cast a charm over her infant daughter to freeze her in a time capsule of sorts. It was ten years before the Ministry had found her and broke the spell as a baby. Candace had been a gorgeous little girl, fair skin, and a mess of beautiful black hair atop her head. The Locksley's had adopted her when she was just weeks old, raising her as their own despite who she had once belonged too. Despite where her DNA came from.

She'd never know her biological family or why they chose to freeze her frame for a later date... for the longest time she'd hoped it was her mother's wish to shield her from the terrors and dangers of war so she could grow up in a better time when the wizarding world wasn't in the midst of turmoil, but the older Candace got and the more she learned of her real parents, she realized her mother had no maternal bone in her body and never would.

Just darkness.

Still to this day she'd never understand why her growth was stunted... why she was kept back from living in her intended time, but she never complained. Her adoptive family treated her like their own... and as long as she kept her real heritage under wraps, she'd never be faced with the hatred the war had ground into so many people.

Others didn't generally look into her background all too closely. After all, Candace had learned to change everything about herself until she wasn't recognizable as a Lestrange, and despite being pretty, she faded into the background very effectively. When people did see her, they didn't care what a pretty girl thought about, her hopes or her dreams... they just wanted to look. And Candace was okay with that as long as they didn't look to closely.

She was fine with it... until James Potter showed up.

The Potter/Weasley clan were notorious for pushing themselves into the lives of others. Candace had faded into every background possible growing up, she purposefully kept out of the line of sight of others, especially them. If they ever found out who she was, who she _really_ was... her life in Hogwarts would be over. Everyone knew they ran the school, and despite the years of peace, the children of death eaters weren't always favored so much in the halls, no matter who they were or what they were like. Twenty years after the war, while prejudice was a lot harder to find, it still lingered here and there.

Candace couldn't be both happier, and more displeased when she'd received Head Girl. It was just the stepping stone she needed to push her ahead when she went for Auror training the following year, but it meant working along side James Potter.

The godforsaken leader of the hole school.

On the bright side, he didn't even know her name.

On the down side, Candace was seriously questioning if he knew _anything_.

James on the other hand was learning a lot more than he thought possible in one night. Over the course of the sorting ceremony, and the dinner... he'd collectively started a profile on his mystery Head Girl.

She was seventh year, that much was a given. Slytherin, regrettably, but the fact could be overlooked because of her impeccable ass. Her last name was Locksley, rich family, pure bloods, but pleasant. She had two older brothers who were both aurors, she excellent in all her classes but apparently overly skilled at fading into the background. She aspired to be an auror like her siblings, she sang in the showers and she had a pretty voice. And her favorite color was orange.

"The whispers have already started..." James was torn from his train of thought as Fred took a seat directly beside him and grabbed for an apple. He'd gone to bed the night before dreaming of her blonde hair, and how it would feel in his hands while her head was- "I reckon every girl in school will have a target painted on that bird's back by lunch time. _James Potter's found a new girl? Why is he trying so hard? Who is she? What hair products does she use to make her hair like that? I bet she's a trollop_ -"

"You know, you're frighteningly excellent at imitating the female population mate." James smirked at his cousin's antics as he laughed and shook his head. Happy his thoughts had ended when they had before James had to make an embarrassing exit from breakfast.

"Sod off. So what's up with Locksley then that's got your panties in such a twist?" Fred asked as he took another bite of his apple and leaned on the table in front of him with an exasperated sigh. Shaking the Weasley red hair from his eyes as Hugo, Louis and Dom took seats across the table from James, caught up in their own conversations as they gave small hello's to their family before continuing on. "You didn't even bother learning the last ones name... now you're in a fit over some blonde because she's got an ass?" Fred laughed as Dom cut her discussion with Hugo short to half glare at her cousin.

"Really Fred, can't you talk without food in your mouth? It's disgusting." Dom sneered as Fred grinned at her, showcasing his recently chewed apple while she picked up a piece of toast and launched it across the table at him while he laughed and shook his head. Tossing the scrap bread on the plate in front of him.

"Come on Dom, don't be such a bitch. Besides, haven't you heard? Jamie's in _love_." Fred cooed as Hugo and Louis went silent while turning to look at their older cousin.

"Oh fuck off Fred."

"Wait, please tell me you _didn't_ just say what I think you said?" Hugo all but fell out of his chair while he collapsed into a fit of laughter, along with Louis beside him.

"What's their problem?" James's younger cousin Rose was excellent at showing up out of nowhere, just as she'd done at that instant as James just shook his head at her, begging her not to question it further. She usually ate breakfast with her family despite being a renown Ravenclaw. Just like her mum she was one of the smartest students in her year.

"James's in love with some tart from Slytherin." Dom answered bored as she went to inspecting her nails before taking a small spoonful of her oatmeal, ignoring the two boys beside her who were still trying to catch their breath.

"What?" Rose asked surprised as he shook his head, ready to explain the situation when another one of his cousins saw an opportune moment to cut in to their morning breakfast war again.

"Yeah, it's all over the school. Jesus James you couldn't give it one day?" Roxanne smirked as she took her seat next to Rose and grabbed some food of her own.

"You guys just come from everywhere don't you?" James asked as everyone stopped their separate conversations before shrugging at his question and returning back to their food and discussions.

"You don't own the Gryffindor house asshole, we can do what we want. If you don't like it... go sit somewhere else." Dom chided as James and Fred both scoffed.

"We were here first." Fred spat back, pieces of apple flying at Dom as she shrieked only slightly and tried to shield herself from the flying food with her books.

"Actually mate, _I_ was here first. And I think I'm gonna fuck off before World War three breaks out." James smirked as he pulled his books into his lap before standing and straightening out his tie.

That was one thing about Hogwarts, while the rest of the world surged into the new age of technology and style, Hogwarts loved the historic ways. The uniforms had barely changed from the ones their parents had used, and muggle electronics still wouldn't work on the grounds. Not for lack of trying though. They'd found ways around it, not that they usually had much use for cell phones around school, most of their friends attended school with them... but iPods and internet were solely missed. It had been a miracle when Teddy Lupin had managed to figure out how to make it work, and he'd milked the privileges for years. He'd figured out how to charm their tablets and iPods to work in school, but finding a way to charge them was a hole other story.

Waving to the rest of his family, James crossed the Grand Hall, with a number of eyes on his back as he walked towards the Slytherin table and grinned at the girls he passed.

"What do you want now?" James smirked as he turned to hear the voice of his darling little brother call out from behind him. Swarmed by friends, as well as some of the finer female Slytherins, James grinned at the sight of him. Albus and James were a lot alike, but while James was loud and outgoing, Albus had taken on Harry's quiet personality and quick humor. They fought but most times it was all in good fun, James enjoyed tormenting his younger brother when he could actually get his hands on him. Albus was the best seeker in the school, had been for a few years so his reflexes were scary quick at times. But while they fought and bickered with cool exteriors, James knew Albus would be the first to back him up if he ever needed it, and James felt the same towards Al. That was just how family worked.

"Nothing- actually... you might be useful for once Al." James found himself smiling even wider as he walked up to Al and winked at some of the girls gathered around his brother. He hadn't even considered asking his younger brother about Locksley and they were in the same house, he'd have to remember that for next time. "I'm looking for my Head Girl... have you seen Candace?" he asked as he watched Al's cool demeanor darken only just.

Albus had never fully agreed with the way James went about his romances.

One could even go as far as to say that Al despised James sometimes for the way he treated his girls.

Not that he was ever cruel.

He just used them and then left them.

"No, I haven't." he all but spat back as James smirked at his younger brother and shook his head before something down the table caught his attention. He grinned as the subject of his search tripped over the bench and spilled her books onto the floor. Swearing profoundly as she gave a halfhearted glare to the housemates she'd been sitting with before. Looking up though, her expression fell even more as she caught sight of exactly who she'd made a pact to avoid as much as possible.

"Candy Girl... where have you been love?!"

* * *

Thanks for all the epic feedback! Glad you like it so far, hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint!

Let me know what you all thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Amethyst

Chapter Three : Nonsense

* * *

"What do you want James?" Candace glared at him as she stormed past him while she tried to ignore the eyes that followed her. She knew the rumors circling the school. Everyone wanted to know what made her so special as to catch James Potter's attention, and how she'd managed to hide for so long in the background. A part of her hated him just for that. Candace enjoyed blending in, she didn't mind the leadership opportunity Head Girl offered, and she could more than handle the position. But if that didn't make her known enough, James's attention was as good as plastering her face on a billboard for everyone to see, and she didn't exactly adore the attention.

"Hold up Candy-"

"Candace."

"What?" James lost his train of thought as she cut him off. Usually only his own family did that. He wasn't used to having someone else interrupt him as well.

Cheeky bird.

"My name is Candace." she huffed and continued walking as James had to quicken his pace just to keep up with her. She was quick, mind you he was sure that had something to do with her mile long legs that seemed to be carrying her further and further away.

"Oh I know love, pretty name for a pretty girl. So what I was thinking-"

"Don't."

James was surprised when she cut him off a second time as he smirked and shook his head.

"Don't what?"

"Think... you'll hurt yourself." she sighed before veering off down a different corridor as she grumbled something unintelligible while James laughed only just. She had a sense of humor, that was good. Not always needed, but it made things interesting.

"Oh come on, I just want to-"

"Fuck."

"You enjoy cutting me off don't you?" James asked with a grin as Candace stopped abruptly with an irate groan of sorts and spun on her heel, taking a step towards him as she glared wholeheartedly at him without so much as a hint of humor in her gorgeous green eyes. She was an assertive little thing he decided, but it was cute. With a lazy grin, James put one hand on the stone wall beside him to steady himself before leaning into her to meet her angry little gaze. "Besides, what could be so bad about that?" he questioned, eye brows wagging suggestively as her glare only seemed to harden that much more. Odd, usually girls found that move charming.

"I don't know what I can say that will make you understand, I am _not_ one of your trollops James Potter, and I don't intend to be. I will not be charmed into your bed like all the others. Okay? So give up. I want to be left alone." she huffed before turning to leave as James grabbed her arm and pulled her back, which apparently was a huge mistake as she turned to him with one of the darkest glares he'd seen on someone. It was almost wicked. "I will say this once... Let. Go."

James dropped her arm instinctively as he shook the chill that ran down his spine. A part of him didn't want to think of where she'd learned to contain that much rage. No one should be able to showcase that much fury so easily.

Taking a deep breath, James tried to remind himself he still had a set of balls, of which performed very well as a matter of fact... and talked himself into calling after her again. He wasn't afraid of some girl, especially not one he _would_ have in his bed. It just made it all that much more fun if she resisted at first, the challenge was the best part sometimes. Convincing them, charming them was all a part of the game. "Oi, sweetheart!" he called out as Candace refused to stop and just kept walking. "Don't forget, you're my Head Girl eh..." he grinned as he watched her tense, but not slow down. James hadn't missed the double meaning that had, to him at least.

With a shake of his head and a too fond smile he had to squash immediately, James turned and headed back to grab his books from his dorm room, he hadn't bothered bringing them with him because he managed to have a free track first thing in the morning on Mondays, which was always nice, but chasing down Candy had taken up some of his time, not to mention the interruption of his family at breakfast, and talking with Al. So he'd have to grab his books now to make it to double DA.

James's favorite class in school.

He, like Candace... planned on being an Auror as well. Though he supposed he might be in a better position considering who his family was, which would better his standings to getting into training, so he wasn't overly concerned with school. But if his mom ever found out he wasn't giving 100% to his school work then she'd have his head. Literally, and it was one of his best features.

James passed more than enough people he knew on his way to his dorm room, and on the way back. Friends, classmates, as well as girls he'd fucked before, to which he quickly changed his course to avoid them.

Not to say James was a complete asshole.

Just mostly.

He didn't mean to offend or hurt anyone. James just enjoyed life too much to have a serious relationship with anyone. And he enjoyed sex too much to not have options to sleep with. And there were more than enough girls in Hogwarts to keep him satisfied, and when he wasn't satisfied, he would work his way back too Tiffany DeBoer. A gorgeous brunette with enough 'assets' to satisfy him for a lifetime. She understood him, understood his wants and needs and didn't pressure him for anything more than sex. But in saying that, James got bored with people. He was interested for days, a week even. Even with guys, with hobbies, with anything really. James was the kind of person that just always had to experience something new.

James detoured several times to get to DA, he was early anyways, and he wasn't all too worried about being late at all. If anything, this would be one of the first times he was ever early for a change. He would definitely have to start sleeping in more. Walking into the classroom, James stopped and grinned when he noticed the signature blonde hair he'd been thinking about almost all morning sitting in the middle of the classroom. Walking up to take the empty seat at her table, James grinned when she jumped up in surprise at his presence and glared at him. "Usually, if you don't want to be seen... you hide at the back of the room."

"That's amateur thinking." she answered as James cocked his head to the side as he turned to face her full on and stared.

"And why is that?"

"Because you thought of it." she deadpanned.

The girl was downright ruthless.

"Ouch... do you enjoy wounding my ego?" James asked with a smirked as she sighed and looked up from her book.

"If it's as thick as your skull, it should be fine."

"Not the only thing I have that's thick love..." he winked as he as she scrunched her nose up in disgust, which James found adorable, and shook her head like she couldn't believe what he'd just said.

"Ugh... in your dreams Potter."

"I'd like to believe more so in your dreams gorgeous."

"Try nightmares."

"Oh, am I your knight in shining armor then?"

"More like the troll."

"Trolls must be incredibly good looking in your nightmares then-"

"Just stop, okay?"

"Come on love, stop fighting it. I always get what I want." he grinned and winked at her as she scoffed and shook her head while the professor called everyone's attention to the front of the room. He was making headway at least, Candace could talk to him... always a good sign.

"Alright, you all know the drill, I don't need to explain to you the importance of this course in your futures. If you've enrolled, then you already know. Take a good look at the person sitting at your table, they'll be your dueling and class partner for the rest of the year. Hope you were all smart enough when picking your seats." a few groans echoed throughout the room as the professor scoffed. "Honestly, you should all have this figured out by now... it's been the same routine for the last six years, why would it change in the seventh?"

James paled only just. He hadn't even noticed the professor move to the front of the room, nor had he realized how long he'd been sitting talking to Candace. He didn't usually like splitting tables with girls he intended, or had already slept with. Made things awkward when he moved on and they were clingy, and it also made it easier for Candace to take her aggression out on him after as well.

Come to think of it, it probably wasn't a good idea to fuck his head girl, he had to work with her all year.

"I _fucking_ hate you James Potter." James was pulled from his thoughts by Candace's hateful glare as he heard his name fall from her perfect lips.

Just hearing her say his name made him want her all that much more.

Mainly due to the fact he could already imagine her moaning it.

Fuck all this nonsense about partners and working together... James _wanted_ Candace Locksley.

And James Potter always got what he wanted.

* * *

Hope it didn't disappoint, thanks for all the reviews!

I promise James isn't a complete asshole by the way!


End file.
